A bet on a love affair
by kitkat2150
Summary: This is a Story Request by JulyvsDaniel. The trio go on a new summer adventure with their Grandpa Max however one day Ben and Gwen get bored and decide to taker a wage. maybe rated M later but for Now T. Mainly a Bwen theme but along the way: a little Gwevin and Benlie.
1. The bet

"AWESOME" Ben shouted as he threw his suitcase into the RustBucket. "ROADTRIP" He called out as he jumped in to see Kevin with his arms wrapped around the redheaded girl. His 16 year old cousin to be exact. "Hey, Tennyson?" Ben shook his head caught off to see Kevin staring daggers towards him. "You wanna stop staring at us. You're creeping me out" Kevin stared daggers towards him as Gwen rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I'm just so excited" Ben told them coming down and sitting opposite them. "well take it somewhere else; Gwen and I are busy" He whispered the last part turning back towards his cousin. In an instance Max bursted in.

"Oh good you guys are here" Max placed a duffle bag on the door and came over to the trio. "Great to see you kids have settled down then" Max said looking over to Kevin who was holding his granddaughter by the waist. "So we should hit the road then," Max clapped his hands and walked off to the front of the RV.

"So," Ben began. Kevin ignored him and kept his attention to Gwen. She could feel the gazes of both boys. It was pretty uncomforting. "Julie not coming?" Gwen perked as the RV took off. "Huh?" Ben was caught off guard. "Err… No, she has a tennis tournament on" Ben itched the back of his neck. "Oh," Gwen sighed. "Guess you'll be the only girl here, Gwen" Max joked. "Yeah, Great" Gwen slugged being sarcastic. "I have to go to the bathroom" Gwen sighed getting up and walking towards the door. Ben waited for Gwen to leave before returning back to Kevin.

"So," Ben began. "What?" Kevin asked not in the happiest of moods. "What's wrong with you?" Ben asked.

"Nothing Tennyson, Leave it" Kevin crossed his arms and turned away. Ben sighed and waited for his cousin to come back.

* * *

"Dinner," Max placed a bowl of what seemed like stir-fry down in front of them. "Thanks Grandpa" Ben smiled at him. "What's in it?" Gwen asked as Max smiled and sat down next to her. "Some octopus, pork" Max carried on as the trio ate. "Oh and cockroach" Max added. In an instance all three of them spat it out. "Ah, Gross" Kevin wiped his mouth out. Gwen placed her fork down and stared at her grandpa. "Cant we have like" Kevin stared down at his bowl. "Normal food?" Kevin asked. "Well you can either eat it or starve?" Max told him chugging it down.

"Not hungry, pumpkin?" Max asked eating the rest of his. "err… I had stir fry with cockroach last night" Gwen forced a smile before shoving it away. "Alright then, Who's sleeping where then?" Max looked around the room. "Well since there's only three beds Gwen and I will have to share" Kevin draped an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, no" Ben simply told him.

Kevin growled.

"It's not your decision, Tennyson" Kevin tensed his hand til his knuckles turned white. "Now, Now calm down you two, I've got an easy way to settle this" Max told them.

* * *

The dim light of the moon pierce through the windows of the curtain of the midnight hour. "This is ridiculous" Kevin narrowed his eyes as he stared up at the roof of the RV. "Get used to it" Ben told him as his face hit the pillow on the top bunk. "Hey, Gwen" Kevin whispered over to her. She turned her head away from him as she laid on the bottom bunk.

"Grandpa said no, Kevin" Gwen told him drowsily. "But-" Kevin picked up as he lifted himself from the floor. "Kevin, Be quiet you'll wake my grandpa" Ben hushed him. "Ah," Kevin huffed letting his upper body fall back on the floor as his head hit the pillow.

"This is stupid" Kevin crossed his arms. Instantly a pillow came down on his face. 'Oof' Kevin stared at it as he picked it up and held it in front of him. "Rrrrr" he growled as he looked up to see Ben sticking his tongue out at him. Kevin sighed and placed it behind his head.

* * *

"Hey, Wakey Wakey you guys" Max clapped his hands as he walked over to the two. "Woah"

"Hey, watch it" Kevin held his head as Max took a step away from him. "Woops sorry Champ" Max chuckled as Kevin rolled his eyes. "Guess you're not to happy sleeping their, huh?" Max winked at him. "Nope," Kevin got up and stretched his back. "Morning Pumpkin" He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled as her eyes slanted open. "Morning Grandpa" She told him closing her eyes. "Morning Ben" Max ruffled his hair. Kevin's eyes sunk as he watched the family. Max turned round and noticed his mood. Max forced a smile. "Kevin, How bout You and I go out and get some firewood for tonight?" Max asked. "Gwen and Ben can cook breakfast" Max added. Ben groaned. It made Kevin smirk. "Alright" Kevin grabbed his jeans and green army jacket. "Lets go" Kevin smiled walking out. "You two will be fine on your own for a few hours, right?" Max asked. Ben lifted himself up and dropped onto the floor. "No problem, grandpa" Ben smiled walking over to the fridge. "Alright see ya later" He walked out. Ben grabbed the milk out of the fridge and opened the lid chugging it down.

"Ben!" Gwen complained lifting her upper body up drowsily. "What?" Ben stared at her cluelessly. She pointed to the milk bottle. "Use a glass" She told him getting up and stretching. "Oh common Gwen live a little" Ben told her putting the milk away. Gwen looked away in disgust and went to go sit at the table. "So what do you want to do in the meantime?" Ben asked sitting down opposite her. "What, oh yeah" She itched the back of her neck. "we should probably start on breakfast" Ben told her about to get up but Ben placed a hand on hers.

"Kevin and Grandpa are gonna be gone for hours we might as well do something else for a while" Ben told her. Gwen sat back down. "All right what did you have in mind?" Gwen asked. Ben thought for a moment. "We could play a game?" Ben told her. It caught Gwen's curiosity.

"O-Okay" Gwen answered. Ben smiled goofily. "There's a basketball hoop outside" Ben pointed with the back of her thumb to the window. Ben looked outside to see the woods with a lake nearby as well as half a basketball court. "When did we get here?" Ben asked. Gwen just smiled rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"I'm gonna go get changed. I'll meet you outside" Gwen told him walking towards the bathroom.

Ben smiled walking outside awaiting for Gwen. He smiled picking up a dusty basket ball just near the RV. He spun it on his finger and looked up to the ring thinking to himself.

* * *

3hrs later

"Thanks Max. I really needed the walk" Kevin smirked at him as they walked back to the RV. Max chuckled and placed an arm around the boy's back. "Glad you enjoyed the trip" Max told him.

"YOU CHEATED"

Kevin looked over to the trees in front of him as Max sighed. "here we go" Max rolled his eyes picking up the pace to see the two cousins out by the basketball court. The redhead had her lips pursed with her hands on her hips. "Ha Ha you lost" Ben laughed mocking her. "That's not fair Ben you cheated" Gwen hunched her back as Ben continued to laugh. "You have to be my slave for a whole month now" Ben told her. It made Gwen cringe. "Alright break it up you two" Max stepped in the way. "Ah, man this is gonna be so fun" Ben continued to go on. Gwen huffed crossing her arms. "You to made a deal?" Kevin asked. "A bet" Ben corrected. "And I won"

"You cheated" Gwen interrupted. "Alright stop both of you's" Max told them. "Tell you what Gwen" Ben grabbed the ball. "If you get this in I'll be your slave for a month" Ben threw her the ball. "But if you don't you remain my slave for a month" Ben crossed his arms. Gwen stared down at the ball before sighing. "Fine" Gwen clutched the ball in her hands and looked over to the ring. Gwen took a few steps in towards the ring. She took a breath and aimed. She pushed the basketball away from her chest.

'Bang' It landed with a thud on the side of the ring.

'Bang' It hit the opposite side of the ring.

'Bang, Bang, Bang'

Everyone watched it anxiously. Gwen crossing her fingers, Max sighing and rolling his eyes, Kevin crossing his arms and Ben with the biggest smirk plastered on his face.

'Bang'

The ball fell to the ground. Gwen's expression awed. "Ha," Ben pointed his index finger straight towards her. "You lose" Ben told her. "Oh yeah, I'd like to see you get it in" She grabbed the ball and roughly chucked it over to him. Ben just smirked and slammed the ball to the side of the black lines. It instantly went in. "Ah," Gwen breathed out bringing her hands towards the bridge of her nose. "Alright that's it you two I'm not going to ask again" Max stepped in the way between the two. "You've finished your game now can we please go have a nice quiet breakfast?" Max looked towards Ben. His eyes widened and so did Gwen's. "Err…we kinda forgot" Ben itched the back of his neck. "Sorry Grandpa" Gwen told him. Max sighed. "I asked you kids to do one thing" Max cringed. "Ha grandpa I got an idea" Ben told him. His expression turned to a childish glee. "Gwen can go make it" Ben's goofy smirk was really starting to annoy her. "Why?" Max crossed his arms looking for an answer. "Me and Gwen made a deal" Ben's smile widened. Gwen just crossed her arms and looked away. "If I beat her in basketball she has to be my slave for a month and vis versa" Ben informed the two.

"And you agreed to this?" Max turned to his granddaughter. "I thought I had a good chance at winning" Gwen backed up. Max sighed. "If you agreed to something Gwen, then you have to carry it out" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But-" She was cut off by Max. "Run inside and go make some breakfast. Ben will make some tomorrow okay?" He tried to reason with her. She sighed.

"Fine" She breathed out before turning round and heading towards the RV. "Ben don't abuse this too much, your cousin has to enjoy her vacation too" Max rustled his hair before walking over to Kevin and talking to him. Ben smiled. "Sure thing" Grandpa" Ben smiled walking back inside the RV.


	2. Getting used to things

"Hey, Gwen" Ben smiled at her as she ignored him keeping a close eye on the bacon and eggs. He came up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before leaning in and smelling the food.

"Something wrong?" Gwen asked still keeping a bad attitude towards him. "No just" He began. "Can you cook mine double sided" Ben told her. "Fine" She told him flipping over one of the eggs. "Actually make it two" Ben told her. Gwen huffed and flipped another one.

"Good girl" He patted her shoulder. It made Gwen growl. Ben smiled at her before walking out.

* * *

"Mmmm… This is nice Gwen" Max complimented her. "Thanks" Gwen mumbled keeping her attention focussed on her food. "She bummed about being Ben's slave?" Kevin asked. She just stared daggers towards him as they sat at the table. "So uh Gwen" Ben began smiling at her. "What?" Gwen hissed clutching her fork. Max just chuckled. "Cool it Gwen" He placed a gentle paw on her shoulder still chuckling. "I'm sure you two can work something out between you" Max told them before turning back to Gwen and whispering into her ear "Besides its only for a month then you can get your own back"

Gwen smiled mischievously. "Thanks Grandpa" She whispered back. He winked at her before residing back to his food.

* * *

Gwen looked up from her magazine as she heard someone whistle. She looked up from her old grubby book to see her cousin with his feet on the table pointing to his socks while reading one of his gaming magazines. Gwen arched an eyebrow as a low sound of snoring came from the back of the room while the RV hit a few bumps. "What?" Gwen whispered harshly. Ben smiled as he pointed back towards his feet. "Rub my feet" He told her flipping the page of the magazine and looked back down at it. "I'm not-" Gwen stared at him angrily before Gwen sighed and clutched the bridge of her nose.

Ben brought his foot across the table and into her face. Gwen removed her glasses and placed her book down to the side as he placed her hands on either side of his left foot. She gently tensed her fingers pushing simultaneously into his foot as she looked away. "Ah," Ben relaxed letting his hands hold the back of his head.

"That's nice" He told her smiling goofily towards her. Gwen groaned looking out the window. "isn't this great?" Ben asked her. "A whole month of you doing everything I say" He placed his other foot on the table. She moved her hands over to the other foot. "I can't believe I'm doing this" Gwen muttered complaining in disgust.

Ben just laughed at her as he watched her rub his foot. Her eyes glistened like emerald or like morning dew on the fresh green grass. He stared at her perfect features. Her red fiery hair strung back in a high pony tail. He frowned; he liked it better down.

"I think you should wear your hair down from now on" the words slipped from Ben's mouth. Gwen's eyes flickered over to him as an arched eyebrow began to imerge from the left side of her face.

"Why?" Gwen asked curiously. "You'd look better with your hair down" Ben removed his feet off the table and leaned over grabbing the back of her hair and dragging the band backwards so her hair flew out and over her back. "Ben!" She complained as she grabbed the back of her hair but it was too late. Ben had already sat down and placed the elastic idly on his wrist letting it rest there. "Give it back" She told him firmly.

"Uh, Uh, Uh" he leaned back and giving her another one of his signature smirks.

"I don't have to do anything you say" Ben chuckled. It made Gwen sit back down. "As a matter of fact **you **have to do **everything I say" **the words echoed through her head. Gwen gave him a very grim face before Ben sat up straight. "Now how bout a back rub, cuz?" Ben asked but more demanded.

"I think Grandpa's calling for me" Gwen smiled standing up and walking over to the front. "What?" Ben lifted himself up straighter and leaned over the side to see Gwen sitting down in the passenger seat next to the driver. "Hey, Pumpkin. You look nice with your hair out" he heard the retired man say before Ben groaned and slumped.

* * *

Gwen relaxed stretching in the passenger seat as Max smiled shaking his head at her. "What's so funny?" Gwen asked. "Did Ben seriously make you rub his feet?" Max asked taking a glimpse over to the wide eyed girl.

"I don't want to talk about it" Gwen crossed her arms and looked away. "That bad, huh?" Max chuckled shaking his head and looking back down the endless highway shrouded by what seemed like a desert.

* * *

NIGHT

The couple sat there happily with their arms wrapped around each other keeping themselves safe from the world as they looked up at the night sky. Gwen placed her head lightly on the boys chest as a blush wrapped itself around his cheeks. He wrapped his arm tighter around his waist and pointed up to a certain star.

"that's where Asmosiain is" Kevin told her. Gwen looked up at the small faded star in awe. It seemed so far away. He moved his arm a little left and pointed towards another star. "Antodyne's near that star" Kevin told her. It caught a lot of her attention as she lifted her head staring at the star in amazement. She wondered if Verdona was up there looking down on her? Or if Sunny was up there in trouble again with Antonio?

She giggled. It made Kevin look down at his girlfriend. "Something funny?" He asked caressing her side. "I was just thinking about Sunny and Grandma" Gwen told him. It sent shrills down his back. They looked back up to the night sky. "It's beautiful" Gwen smoothly told him. Kevin smirked thinking of a complement. "Not as beau-"

"HEY, GWEN"

Kevin growled as his girlfriends cousin came jumping in separating the two whilst landing in the middle. "Dishes" Ben pointed to the RV. "Then go do them yourself, Gwen and I are busy, Tennyson" Kevin growled at him. "Lighten up, Levin. Gwen has to do them anyway she's a gir-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll make sure you're seeing stars for the rest of the summer break" Gwen threatened him. He backed off a little. She sighed as soon as he did. "I'll be back soon" Gwen got up dusting herself off. "Aw, What?" Kevin was about to argue before Ben intervened yet again. "Great, some guy time" Ben smirked as Kevin watched his girlfriend walk off and into the RV. He glared towards Ben beginning to growl.

"TENNYSON!"

* * *

Gwen walked in to see her grandpa already in bed asleep and snoring. She smiled at him and walked up to him pushing the blanket more up so he was kept warm. "Night Grandpa" Gwen whispered before returning to the stockade of dishes, pots and pans. Gwen gave out an exasperated sigh. She grabbed the gloves placing them on then taking one of the dishes and placing it in the sink scrubbing it down. "Alright, Alright, Alright" Ben came in after having a little word with Kevin. "Keep it down, Grandpa's sleeping" Gwen told him as Ben rolled his eyes grabbing one of the plates she had placed on the bench to dry and grabbing a towel. "Give it a rest, cuz" Ben told her making her growl.

"You too, seriously?" Ben stared at her. She just returned back to her dishes. "Hey listen I need you to do me a huge favour" Ben told her as he wiped the dish down. Gwen just sighed grabbing another pot. She didn't know how much of this she could take and it had only been two days. "What do you want me to do?" Gwen closed her eyes scrubbing the inside of the pot down. "Well firstly, you still need to give me a back massage for totally skipping out dismorning" Gwen glared at him. He waited until she stopped before continuing on. "Then I need you to sent Julie a email (or text) telling her to meet us at Washington D.C." Ben told her. Gwen looked up to her. "You want Julie to meet us in Washington?" Gwen asked. Ben nodded. "Her last match is in a months time and she'll be in D.C the same time as us" Ben informed her.

"O-Okay" Gwen nodded thinking it'd be nice to have some female company around here once this whole ordeal with Ben has been cleared up. She smiled "I'll text her after I'm done"

Ben smiled back at her. "thanks, Cuz" He brought her in for a hug letting his hands slide through the locks of her hair.

* * *

so this was just a short interlude of a chapter.

i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please thank JulyvsDaniel for the ideas mentioned in this story.


End file.
